Through the Multiverse
by Sparkypony9
Summary: TMNT2003 TMNT2012 meet Rescue Bots FULL SUMMARY INSIDE (Will also feature characters from Fast Forward)
1. ProulougeSummary

**This is a full summary of the story, actual story will begin next chapter.**

When the 2003 turtles are feeling lonely, they decide to go against LeoPrime's telling them not to, and open the Portal Stick to a random dimension. they enter the 2012 dimension, and meet the 2012 turtles right as they are attacked by the foot-clan, Karai, Rahzar, and Fishface.

they help the 2012 turtles defeat the enemies, and are then taken to Splinter'12. they exchange stories, and decide to try to get the Portal Stick to take them out of the turtle-verse, to try and get to a show that the 2012 turtles love, Super Robo Mecha Force (SRMF)

It fails and they go to the Rescue Bots universe. they must find a way home, before the Shredder finds them and destroys the Portal Stick.

They will meet new friends, and old enemies. can they do it? or will they fail?


	2. Chapter 1

"ghaaa I'm soooo bored" a whiny voice broke Don's concentration, and he jumped a little. he should have known the silence wouldn't last long in the lair, but it was still great, Master Splinter was in Japan, visiting an old friend, the Ancient One, and the turtles were home alone, except for when April and Casey stopped by at least.

"Mikey, I thought you were just training with Raph" Donnie said, standing and turning so that he was facing his brother

"I was...but then Raph got crushed by the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey gloated

Donnie face-palmed himself, he should have known the Battle Nexus would have come up, after all, he had heard faint girly screams coming from the training area, which meant either Mikey was trying to sing, or he had ticked off Raph

"Hey" Mikey said, as Leo and Raph came in "What's this do?" ignoring the cries of "NO" from his brothers, Mikey pressed one of the many buttons on the Trans-Dimensional-Portal-Stick that the two Donnie's had made a few weeks ago, when the Utrom Shredder had tried to destroy Turtle Prime, thus destroying all mutant turtles forever!

The second Mikey pressed the button, there was a blinding flash, and the four turtles, and the device, disappeared from the lair.

* * *

><p>"Guys, check that out" Donnie'12 said, pointing to a large flash on one of the roof-tops, the four turtles slowly made their way there, and as they approached, they could hear shouting, and some (very) girly screaming<p>

"You are so dead Mike, you know not ta touch Don's doohickeys, and 'sides, didn't da Prime's tell us not to fiddle with it?"

two large shapes ran out of the smoke, one was way ahead of the other

"I SAID I was sorry Raphie, AHHHHHHHHH"

this seemed to come from the first one, and as the turtles got closer, Leo could make out a shell, these were turtles! like them! but, where did they come from?

**(I'm going to be putting theme songs at the end of the chapters, starting with the original one, the 1987 one, and ending with the newest one, the 2012 one)**

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Heroes in the half shell**_

_**Turtle Power!**_

_**They're the world's most fearsome fighting team (We're really hip!)**_

_**They're heroes in the half shell and they're green (Hey – get a grip!)**_

_**When the evil Shredder attacks**_

_**These turtle boys don't cut him no slack**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Splinter taught them to be ninja teens (He's a radical rat!)**_

_**Leonardo leads, Donatello does machines (That's a fact, jack!)**_

_**Raphael is cool but rude (Gimmie a break!)**_

_**Michelangelo is a party dude (Party!)**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles**_

_**Heroes in the half shell**_

_**Turtle Power!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been working like crazy on 'Lost' and all of my other stories as well. Oh, and to clear things up, this is just after the 2012 special Worm-Quake, and a few weeks after the 2009 movie Turtles Forever. **

**Enjoy!**

Leo'12 had just made up his mind to go check out these newcomers, but before he could, he and his brothers were suddenly surrounded by robot foot ninjas!

A Kunoichi in full battle armor walked forward

"Karai" Leo'12 narrowed his eyes as the girl took off her metal face-plate, to reveal a girl with black hair with yellow stripes running through it that stuck up and out, and eyes that were hardened by hatred.

"Hello Leo" She smirked "I see you found some new mutants." she gestured to the four mutant on the roof three blocks away, were two of them were trying to pry the third one off of the fourth. "But you won't get them. The foot will! we will take them to Master Shredder, and they will serve us, or die" she snapped her fingers "But we can't take them with you here."

"Foot Ninja, ATTACK!" she called, and the four brothers were swiftly pulled into a battle, fighting for their lives.

Leo'12 noticed that Rhazar and Fishface were there, as well as the newcomer, TigerClaw, who seemed to have survived getting eaten by the Kraang Worms.

After just a few moments, the four turtles were tired. Karai must have set the Foot robots to their highest fighting level.

Leo knew he should tell her the truth, that the Shredder was NOT her father, Splinter was, but right now, that was the last thing on his mind.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, four voices called out in unison "It's Ninja Time!"

Leo looked up, and saw four dark shapes leap out off the shadows from the building above them, and leap into the battle.

_But who's side are they on?_

**Again, sorry for the shortness, but, next time I willl TRY to make it longer.**

**Plus, as promised, here is the next Theme Song, the Red Sky version (last three seasons of 1987 turtles where they got a new look, and a new theme) Next time, will be the (hated) Next Mutation theme. I know most of you probably hate it, but it needs added in, as it was an original theme song.  
><strong>

**_Teenage_**

**_Mutant_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Turtles_**

**_Teenage_**

**_Mutant_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Turtles_**

**_Turtle Power_**

**_They're the world's most fearsome fighting team_**

**_Teenage_**

**_Mutant_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Turtles_**

**_They're heroes in the half shell and they're green_**

**_Teenage_**

**_Mutant_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Turtles_**

**_When the evil Shredder attacks_**

**_Turtles (turtles) fight back_**

**_Teenage_**

**_Mutant_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Turtles_**

**_Teenage_**

**_Mutant_**

**_Ninja_**

**_Turtles_**

**_Turtle Power_**


End file.
